We were born to die
by MadisonBelikov
Summary: Rose has become a Strigoi. After waiting 2 years for her friends or Dimitri, rose's patience turned into anger. Why had they never come to help her?   The first time her Strigoi leader is letting her on a raid, the location is St. Vladimirs. Set after FS
1. Taken

Dimitri's POV

"Are you really worried for me, comrade?" Rose asked, egotistically.

" Roza… this is a huge raid, don't take it lightly you may be the best young guardian, but even the best fall sometimes." I said matter of factly. I studied my sweet roza, I would never know how to go on if I lost her; in fact I probably wouldn't be able to.

She chuckled, oh her lovely laugh.. " I don't need your Zen lessons, Dimitri." Her captain yelled for them to follow him into the cave, "I love you, comrade, see you soon." She kissed me deeply, yet quickly. I watched her run into the cave, not yet realizing it would be the last time I would see her alive.

Rose's POV (most of the story will be Rose)

Kick, Punch, Jump, Duck, Run It's what I'd been trained to do my whole life, and those 5 simple commands hadn't failed me yet. I was in a massive cave, Strigoi headquarters of some sort. No one could understand how that many could stay together for so long.

I had no idea either, when Dimitri had kidnapped me after becoming Strigoi, even he couldn't get along with the others. Dimitri… The only light I could think about seeing at the end of this tunnel. Dimitri was outside with the others, waiting for a signal to either come help or retreat.

I had killed around 5 Strigoi already, but there were too many for us. Where were the others? I looked around, stunned when I found I was the only guardian left alive. I hadn't known any of the ones killed personally, but it didn't matter they were my family; all of them. The yelling of commands echoed from the front of the cave to me…"Their all dead, we have to go. There's too many." No I'm still here!… I couldn't escape 10 or more Strigoi attacking me… the commands were about to become a reality. Not even the famous Rose Hathaway could escape 10 Strigoi by herself. The bite marks came quickly, these weren't like when Lissa had fed on me… these were meant to hurt, and They did… before I could even scream the world went black.

I didn't know how long it had been since I blacked out, but I suspected it had been a while seeing that I was somewhere new. As I opened my eyes I expected to see half my body torn off… or something similar. Instead I was whole, but not just whole I had no marks, scratches, or bones sticking out. Then it hit me, I was pale…chalky pale.

"N…o, g-g-od no, this can't be" I stuttered loudly. Was I a Strigoi? I didn't feel any different… in fact I felt just like I had before. To confirm if I was truly Strigoi I ran up to the nearest mirror, only to find no one staring back. I felt liquid on my face…it was tears only they weren't watery, they were bloody.

I had never seen a Strigoi cry, and maybe they weren't suppose to. The only different I felt was a strong thirst…I still felt love for my family, friends, and lovers, was this normal? Dimitri was so different when he was changed.

Snapping back into reality, I remembered I hadn't woken up where I had fallen. Taking in my surroundings I saw mostly cheap and terribly used furniture, the walls were dingy and the door was open.

Slowly I crept toward the door thinking someone might be waiting for me…my senses though were incredible, everything was different; better. Yet deep inside I could tell it was wrong, all wrong. Once again I had never met a Strigoi who knew they were a terrible creature, or better yet wanted to go back to their former ways.

"Hello rose…" a chilling voice said.

I had my battle stance ready, waiting for someone to come charging at me any second… "Who's there."

A Strigoi equally as terrifying as his voice stepped inside the room, "I'm your mentor."

I stood there a bit stunned I didn't think Strigoi had mentors… was this some sort of cruel game? "Don't bull shit me, Strigoi don't have mentors." I spat at him.

I could see anger flare up in his eyes, "Don't start shit with me, bitch. Ever since the Strigoi realized our numbers were going down, we decided to train you like guardians do. Therefore I'm your mentor, but don't think I'll be even close to as friendly as the fucking guardians at your old school. You may have been a great addition to the Strigoi, but you'll start out small and work your way up." He said matter of factly. "Go outside, we are starting now."

Sadness was starting to overwhelm me, I didn't want this not at all. This mentor wasn't comrade, I knew he would beat me till I did things correctly, and even when I was right I had a feeling it wouldn't be any different.

My theories were correct, I was so cut and bruised I felt like I was going to collapse. I could hear laughter outside the hall from my mentor talking about the fun of torture.

I laid on the distraught bed, wondering when Dimitri was going to storm in like a bad ass and get me out of here. He would, right? I had for him… he was going to I tried to tell myself, but somehow I wasn't sure.

If I had been allowed outside the grounds of this Strigoi layer, I would've gotten out myself. The Strigoi never let me out though , knowing I would find my way back to becoming a dhampir again.

… That had been two years ago. Dimitri never came. No one ever came. Eventually I stopped hoping, wishing, and even praying they would come. I continued my training to being a Strigoi those two years, and now I was one of the best Strigoi out there.

Did I like being a Strigoi? Of course not, and in a way I was only half one, I still had my mind. I also had a cold blooded killer in there too.

Because not being allowed out, no one knew of me. I red somewhere "Rose Hathaway, a tragedy that happened to soon." They had a funeral for me, about a year ago. Maybe that's why Dimitri never came, but in his shoes I would have searched because there had been no body of mine to bury. I didn't let my mind travel to that much anymore though, I'd grown and hardened my heart when it came to the life I was stolen from. If I ever came back in contact with my old friends and family, I wouldn't kill them, no I had too much of my old self still in me, but I would not be friendly either. It's not like they would allow me close anyway, I was a Strigoi, Lissa was a queen, and Dimitri was her guardian.

"ROSE! Out here now!" My mentor yelled at me.

I ran down the stairs in case of emergency, but it was just his haunted looking self sitting at his raggedy desk.

"I'm finally taking you on a hunt." He said with no emotion.

Inside I was ecstatic, the sane part of me didn't want to harm the people I would come into contact, yet the other part of me wanted to feel the life of another slowly creep out of them. My mind haunted me these days.

"To St. Vladimirs"

My heart fell through the floor. I knew Lissa, Christian, and Adrian were still there. They had declared they wanted to be there instead of court because of how much they loved the campus. If those three would be there… so would guardians Eddie, and… Dimitri.

"We leave tomorrow." He shooed me away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Well ok... there's probably no one left lmao. I'm sosososos sorry for taking so long to update! i just wrote the next two chapters so I'm ready to update!

I would _loooooove_ some reviews to motivate me to pose the next chapter as well ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rose POV<em>**

The rest of the day was a blur. Before I knew it I was packed into an 8-seater car with about 12 Strigoi. You can imagine it wasn't exactly a fun ride. The ride was about 9 hours long and pure torture. About an hour away from St. Vladimir's conversation started to pick up.

"You were friends with the Queen and her friends, correct rose?" my "mentor" James asked.

"Yes, I was." I replied emphasizing on the was.

"Good, you can be in charge of making sure they die- including the Guardians." He stated, like I had no choice in the matter.

"I'm sorry, but that could be about 4 people at least, and at least two guardians very good ones at that."

"Trust me, you'll have no problem. You could probably kill them off with your eyes closed. I've trained you so well, hell you could kill almost everyone in this car if you wanted." He looked away, meaning he was ending the conversation.

I felt the Strigoi around me tense up in jealousy and could it have been fear as well? He was right; I was probably more than 10x stronger now than I had been as a dhampir or even my first days as a Strigoi. There was no doubt; no matter how godly I once thought Dimitri was he could compete with me now. It would take longer to kill him, but I would be able to eventually.

Then I thought about what James asked me to do. Could I really kill all my past friends? No. No matter how I felt about them I wouldn't. Thoughts started to stir in my head, and I tried to hold onto the sane, the dhampir, left in my mind. Slowly dark thoughts crept into my mind… my Strigoi self could not deny that there was no way I would ever kill Vasilisa. Could I kill Christian? Yes. While I may have liked him all right, I could if it came to it. Could I kill Eddie? Yes. What about Dimitri and possibly even Adrian? It would better be me than another Strigoi. They never came looking, never did anything. I could kill them, yes if need be, and I think it will. I will kill them.

Slowly the lighter side of my mind slipped in… I wanted to desperately ask if other Strigoi felt like this. I kept my mouth shut of course, so there would be no weakness visible in me. It almost felt like the spirit was still in me, and except now I slipped more often than I ever did as a dhampir. I knew it couldn't be possible though, because I had lost the bond with Lissa before becoming a monster.

My thoughts lasted longer than I thought, and by the time I was finished sorting through to kill or not to kill, a novel by Rosemarie Hathaway. We were a mile outside the school.

It was night outside, of course, and we would walk the last mile. We brought humans with us to stake the protection at the school. After walking what seemed to be the longest mile I've ever endured we arrived at the borders of St. Vladimir's.

The nerves and adrenaline pumping through me right now was making me almost sick. The humans staked the barrier and we were in. There was around 60 Strigoi all together. 5 Strigoi and I headed toward the main dining/ meeting rooms. It was around their dinnertime so I figured there was a possibility my past friends could be in there.

Screams were already ringing out. "You and you to the front!" I shouted at two Strigoi, they would be the glass breakers. I mean hey, if I'm going to potentially kill people I haven't seen in 2 years I gotta do it flashy. I gotta do it like only I would.

"In 3 you will jump through the glass!" They shot me glares, but I could take them if they disobeyed.

"1…2…3!" Before I knew it the glass was broken and the Strigoi trampled in from behind me. What was behind the glass was not what I expected at all. They were ALL there. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, 2 extra unknown guardians, Mia, and Jill. Oh dear heavens this would not be easy, not at all.

They could not see me though; I was hidden in a dark spot near the damaged glass.

Dimitri, Eddie, and the two other guardians were dealing with the other Strigoi. Too well in fact.

I stood back, just as Dimitri had done when Strigoi had attacked me. I watched my lessers fight, three of them already down, only two remaining. None of the people in the room had died except Strigoi. I had hoped the others could kill them off for me, but sadly that didn't look like it would happen. After the last Strigoi was staked I stepped into view.

The room fell silent; you probably could've heard the flapping of a butterfly's wing. Their faces had so many emotions it was hard to tell exactly how they were feeling.

"R-r-r-os-s-e." Lissa muttered, my poor Lissa. Seeing that I still had my old thoughts I thought about Lissa frequently. Good thoughts mostly, but then the occasional thought that she hadn't come to find me registered and automatically the good thoughts left my mind. She was a queen for heavens sake, she could've sent an army if she wanted, but she didn't. I could tell the past two years had been rough on her, the aging on her face confirmed it.

Obviously the other two guardians didn't recognize me therefore only thought I was a Strigoi and were most likely wondering why the fuck the others were standing still. The man guardian came charging at me very fast. I was better though, leagues better, and as he reached me with one quick motion I snapped his neck and dropped the body. He was dead.

Lissa drew in a loud breath and the unknown female guardian backed down. I nonchalantly leaned against the broken glass beside me.

"Now, if you didn't see that. If I were you I wouldn't charge at me because you will die, all of you." I said in a menacing tone, almost scaring myself.

Lissa, Adrian, and Christians eyes grew wide. Dimitri looked at me… almost sad?

"You're not dead, little dhampir." Adrian choked out, most likely without thinking. Dimitri looked back at him meaning to tell him to shut the hell up.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. I mean sure the last two years of endless beatings and torture sessions from my mentor" I made sure to make bunny ears for emphasis, " I wished I was dead, trust me." Out of the corner I saw Lissa cover her mouth, and tears stream down her face. Christian was there to comfort her instantly. Something, not jealously, stirred in me. I could have used the comfort after a few beatings. No one was there for me though.

I continued, "Was anyone suspicious when they found no body? Personally I know when Dimitri wasn't found I went to look for him." Dimitri's face was in guardian form, but there was something in his eyes, sorrow almost. Oh Dimitri, how I had longed for him that first year. Every waking moment I spent thinking about Dimitri and Lissa. I will admit it was hard thinking I'd have to kill him. I loved him more than I had loved any other man.

And yet I continued not letting any one else speak, not as if they would anyway. "I sure expected you guys to come for me, you wouldn't believe how long it felt like as I waited. After the first year or so I finally gave up waiting. I should've given up long before that, but back then I was naïve. Instead of waiting, I took training seriously, and despite being beaten after almost every single session I got so much better. If I wanted I could kill every single one of you in less than 5 minutes. I know, I sound very cocky but I mean you've all helped in building up that blind anger it would take to wipe you all out."

In a swift motion the unknown female guardian with short auburn hair jumped for me. Almost as swiftly as she jumped for me I had my hands around her throat. She couldn't move.

"ROSE, please don't kill her, wait it doesn't have to be like this please." Lissa spoke up loudly. I looked at her almost if she'd gone crazy.

I started to laugh, sure It was a freaky Strigoi joyless laugh, "Lissa, oh please Lissa. Please come save me. The Strigoi captured me; I want to turn back to a dhampir. Their torturing me, please Lissa." I could see hurt register all over her face. She sat back down.

The girl in my grip was trembling. "Is this your new BFF or something?" I continued chuckling, okay cackling. Her face said it all. "Oh my god, it is! Oh this is rich Lissa, I thought you might of thought of me. Instead you were of asking people to sign up as your new best friend!"

"Hey! Don't even start! We all mourned your death for a long time, but eventually we all had to move on." Christian shouted at me.

"Good point. How was my funeral, by the way? I bet I looked good dead, oh wait my body wasn't in the casket." That shut him up. I pushed the guardian with more force than necessary into the wall across the room. Dimitri caught her, concern in his eyes.

No, no it couldn't be. Had Dimitri found someone else? I knew those eyes. They had once looked at me the same way. So many emotions were coursing through me. This girl had completely taken my spot in all of their lives. Before I knew it I noticed their eyes move from mine to my cheeks. I was crying, crying blood.

They seized my moment of weakness, and all the guardians in the room pounced on me. I was on the floor in a flash. They now were holding me down. I couldn't buck up enough to be free, so I quit.

"So is this the part where one of you kills me, because I feel like not killing you all has earned me a fast death. I've been through enough torture these past years."

"Be quiet Roza." Dimitri shut me up.

"Easy Comrade, I was just wondering about my options here." I stated, rolling my eyes.

I was about to die; yes I knew the inevitable was coming. I hadn't exactly lived my life the way I intended. That fact made me very sad. I imagined how I would've been able to protect Lissa, and on random visits spend nights with Dimitri. My dream life was one I loved to visit in my mind.

I was ready for death, I guess. No one cared about me anymore so I figured, why not? I closed my eyes and let out a loud sigh as a silver stake plunged through my heart. Warm bloody tears poured out of my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY YALL, ok you can totally hate me & I'll understand bc i am a bitch who never updates. I've had a whole lotta shit happen to me recently, with definite free time so thats no excuse. If you would leave me a review/ suggestion that would be ososooososososooos awesome3 love you guuyss**

I knew I wasn't a strigoi anymore, not because I didn't exactly feel like one, but because I remember seeing a blinding light. Instantly I felt someone gently put their arms around me, because the change had not changed any angry feelings I had developed over the last couple of years I instinctively threw whoever was on me to the other side of the hall. Opening my eyes quickly I realized it was Liss who I'd thrown, and by the looks of it hurt, inside and out. For a good second the world around me paused, everyone looking at me in complete shock. I was kind of shocked with myself, first I wasn't crying like I had seen all (only being two mind you) strigoi turned dhampir, second I would never do that to lissa. The calm moment passed too fast and instantly guardians were swarming in on me, I began to fight, not knowing what else to do. I had taken a few down already, I KNEW my strigoi strength was still there, there would be no way I could do this as a dhampir.

"ROSE, QUIT! Please, they won't hurt you!" Adrian cried out.

I gave up. They overpowered me and dragged me out of there, putting a shot into my arm on the way. The last face I remember seeing was Dimitri, concern written all over his face, I could tell he was confused as to what I was (me too, man) but he would've defended me till his last breath. I slipped into a dark blackout.

I slowly let my eyes open; I tried to raise my hand to rub my eyes, only to find they were restrained. Along with my feet. I was terrified instantly, and started trashing and screaming, desperate to get out of the restraints. I heard a whimper coming from the corner, and whipped my head to the group standing there with wide eyes, well most of them. In the group there was the doctor, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, and the auburn haired bitch. Seeing her made a blind anger come out, and within seconds one of my hands broke through the restraint. In what seemed to be even quicker than that, Dimitri was on me tying back the restraints despite my hard efforts to stop him (which was quite hard with only one hand). He started adding more restraints to each hand and foot, tightening them too tight for any comfort. The restraints were so tight on my ankles they drew some blood. I cried out in pain, and the tears started flowing. Wet tears, not blood.

"Stop! Dimitri, you're hurting her." Lissa came by his side, pure concern in her eyes.

"I'm testing to see how fast she heals." He said shaky, it seemed like he didn't like hurting me, but that's all I pictured him doing for the past couple years so I figured he didn't mind.

"She's not healing! Please the blood is coming out quick." She was right, I wasn't heeling at strigoi speed at all, and more blood was pouring out.

At an unbelievable speed he undid all the restraints, and scared he would do another test I backed as far as the wall away from them, tears still running down my face I clutched my ankles in pain.

Dimitri back away, "I'm sorry roza I didn't mean-"

"Go. All of you." I interrupted him, with a low voice. He did auburn hair and the rest of them trailing behind him. Lissa gave me one last glance; even without the bond I could feel her love.

The next few days were a blur, so many visitors came in, from my crying parents (yes, even Abe, which was a sight to see) to tons of doctors. My old friends didn't come; I think they understood I didn't want to see them. I told the doctors about the normal feelings I had when I was a strigoi, and I told them how I felt completely normal now except with the added strigoi strength. Moroi doctors were extremely confused by what I told them, they ran a few tests and by the end of the week they agreed to start letting me walk around the campus, with 3 guardians (of course).

I don't know how to describe my first few steps onto the grass, into the sunlight. I had missed the way the sunlight played on my skin every day during practices, the soft tan it naturally left me. I didn't need to look around to realize the ENTIRE campus was stopped still, staring at me. I could feel the stares and glares. Instantly I lay in the warm grass, my dark hair splaying all around me, letting the sunlight consume me. A huge smile came across my face, I spread my arms out not caring how crazy I must have looked (I could tell I did, according to my guardians faces).

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I heard Mia yell at a few people, "Can't a girl lie in the grass without you all looking at her like she's mental?" I out right laughed at that.

I got up, shaking the grass off me. "Do you think you could let me run the track a few times?" I asked my guardians trying to sound innocent as possible. They exchanged a few glances and agreed it would be ok if they watched guard.

As soon as we reached the track, I took off in a flash, ignoring the pain from the cuts on my ankles. I knew I was running faster than a dhampir should be, but I didn't care. I hadn't felt the sunlight, I hadn't felt free and happy in so long. I knew I was grinning ear to ear running at an extremely fast paste. After what I think were about 20 laps I slowed to a stop resting my hands on my knees, catching my breath?

When I looked up, my breath caught. Dimitri was watching me, well as much as he could while talking to my guardians. I decided to walk over and see what they were talking about

"How's she doing?" I heard Dimitri ask as I walked up. They stopped immediately as I stood by them.

After a few awkward seconds in silence one of my guardians spoke up, "Where are you going next?"

"Do you think I could take over for awhile?" Dimitri asked.


End file.
